<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silly Vinny by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708197">Silly Vinny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Vincent have fun together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vincent Sinclair/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silly Vinny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t often that the two of you got the house to yourselves. Even if Lester’s presence was spotty, Bo was usually loitering on the couch or up in his room. But Bo had gone out of town for supplies, and Lester was happily off hunting throughout the weekend – the house belonged to you and Vincent alone.</p><p>	Vincent had his mask off, a grin on his face as he grabbed your hands, swinging your arms to the beat of the song that was playing over the radio. You laughed, swinging your arms with just as much enthusiasm as him, though you refused to rise from your chair. He tried his best to pull you up, but the more he did, the more you planted your feet into the ground, refusing to budge, turning it into a game. </p><p>	He laughed, tugging harder, but obviously not using his full strength. He was used to fighting with struggling people, he would never roughhouse with you the same way he did one of the visitors to Ambrose. Besides, he fully intended on losing this tug of war with you. You won every play wrestle the two of you did. Because he let you, of course. Vincent wanted you to always feel like the winner.</p><p>	Letting his arms fall to his sides, he slumped his head down as if he was incredibly tired, sighing heavily. You laughed, wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your face in his chest.</p><p>	“You’re so silly, Vinny. You know that right?” You giggled, rubbing your face into the soft fabric of his sweater. </p><p>	Vincent nodded, squeezing you back tightly, pushing your face more into his chest, effectively making it hard for you to breathe. You tried to move your head from side to side, trying to free your nose or mouth from this cozy prison, but his grip was too tight.</p><p>	“Vinny!” You gasped, pushing away form him and laughing the moment you had enough air to do so. “I almost died by your tits!”</p><p>	In response to the knowledge that he had almost suffocated you, Vincent doubled over laughing, sinking to the ground and resting his head on your knees as he cackled.</p><p>	“It is not funny, I almost suffocated!” You played angry, crossing your arms exaggeratedly. “I could be dead right now!”</p><p>	He just kept laughing, grinning up at you through the curtain of black hair that famed his face.</p><p>	You rolled your eyes, your fake angry façade quickly fading at such a cute sight. “Okay, but next time you kill me I won’t be so forgiving.” You said, leaning down and giving him a quick peck on the forehead.</p><p>	He stopped his laughing long enough to nod solemnly, right before chuckling to himself once again and letting his head rest back on your knees. You smiled down at him, gently running your fingers through his hair, careful to avoid pulling at any tangles. </p><p>	The radio continued playing as the two of you held each other, enjoying the solitude of being alone together and the feeling of one another’s touch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>